


Hell To Pay/Prologue/Rough Draft1

by Katjae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Fiction, Heaven & Hell, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjae/pseuds/Katjae
Summary: A man and a boy watch a church burn.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Hell To Pay/Prologue/Rough Draft1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I know that these can be hidden but I will keep them up for feedback. Concrit is welcome but I am not necessarily looking for anything but a way to sort my OG's.
> 
> I have been writing them for years and my style has gotten sharper over the years. I just cleaned this up a little. I am still not satisfied with it but I will leave it for public view. This one was written in 2016 and brushed up 4.27.2020 (more for my personal reference)
> 
> If anyone does feel compelled to comment, there was a piece of advice given to me. It was to introduce the main character (the boy) first. But I have the main villain introduced first instead. This was a stylistic choice on my part since the boy belongs to the man through magic binding.
> 
> Is this acceptable? I do like it as is but I kind of see the point.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll scrap this or not. I'm going through a major reconstruction of my Original Works. I haven't touched most of them in years.

The sky turned to dust as the air was polluted by fire. The evergreen that shaded the Sanctuary now were alight. Branches fell and scattered around the courtyard. The flames spread, starting from the central chapel, and sprawling out in all directions. It engulfed anything it could find, leaving only ash and corpses in its wake.

On the steps of the Sanctuary, a humanoid figure waited impatiently with his arms folded. Despite his desire to move forward with his plans, he was pleased with the results. Leaves aflame fell around him as he stood still.

He tapped his foot. The Scenery was beautiful; it captured his attention for more than a handful of moments – but there was so much more to witness than the crumbling church. He looked up and saw the sky was just as bloodstained as the ground he stood on, and just like the hair on his head. The fires in the foreground only complemented him and his work.

Poetic.

He did not move his golden-eyed gaze from the destruction he wrought. He was on the steps of Nidoce’s very own Heaven’s Sanctuary – a building held in esteem by the Elite, and a self-proclaimed stronghold against evil; a figure symbolizing Heaven itself. The white stoned sanctuary, conjoined to a fortress where royalty dwelt, now emitted smoke out its shattered stain-glassed windows.

Inside the burning shrine, a boy not yet in his teens held a bloodied dagger. Streams of tears fell down his face. He had delicate features and a pale complexion, two features that would devastate him out in the wilderness. He had dark emerald eyes and stark, neck-length hair in contrast.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, feeling the shrine weep tears of flame because of the sins he personally committed. He knew that this could never be undone. The fire was by his hands.

“Coming, child?” That condescending voice called from outside. Though the sanctuary burned, the boy felt cold. He no longer belonged to himself. He gazed passed the fire and stepped toward the door against his will. He saw the man, smiling wide and celebrating the victory he won, “Let’s go.”

The boy chocked, fighting his feet, but he continued forward anyway. He then unwillingly submitted to the pull. He followed the man down the steps of Heaven’s Sanctuary and toward the great evergreen tree. Once the man stepped off the property and into the soil, the flames died down with the building mysteriously still standing.

“How?” He said with grit teeth, losing the enthusiasm he displayed earlier. The man lowered his gaze. The boy stared at it in disbelief but took it as a sign to hope. He vowed that one day, he would escape. He would set things right, even if the guilt would follow him.

The man did not wait to see what happened next. As the man moved, the boy’s muscles commanded him to do so as well. He would spend his life as a slave, bound to the ones responsible for the tragedy. If past experiences told this boy anything, it would be that the man intended to use him to kill his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for myself  
> Edit note 1: scene loses too much context to be a prologue. Even as a hook it would be better elsewhere. Rewrite with context.
> 
> Note 2: Start the book at the wounded soldier and the excited child. Nix a prologue; it isnt needed


End file.
